Olvídate de mí
by puckpm
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en una fiesta.No saben nada el uno del otro,pero terminan besándose.El problema no es sólo que Bella es esquiva y excitante,sino que en cuanto descubre la realidad sobre Edward no quiere saber nada de él. Sólo que él la desea...


-En realidad -explicó Alice con una sonrisa-, el plan es más sencillo de lo que parece.

Que Alice hubiese planeado algo ya daba miedo de por sí, pero el grado de excitación que estaba alcanzando realmente me tenía aterrorizada. La conocía desde que tenía memoria, habíamos crecido juntas y compartido mil aventuras... algunas incluso con un buen final. Pero precisamente el conocerla tanto me otorgaba el derecho de reconocer cuándo estaba maquinando alguna de las suyas... de ésas que podían meterme en apuros.

-¡Vale, Dios, no hace falta que te quedes mirándome así! -protestó, tomando su bolsa de viaje del suelo y comenzando a rebuscar entre los montones de ropa.

Ni siquiera recordaba qué estaba haciendo allí. ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejaba liar de esta manera? Mi madre suele decir que tengo el temperamento de una fiera, que no hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarme a veces. Y sin embargo esta chica, pequeña como era, con su metro y medio y sus inexistentes curvas, sabía plantarme cara. ¡Vaya si sabía!

Y no es que yo fuera una antisocial, en absoluto. Me gustaban las fiestas tanto como a cualquier otra persona, o al menos, tanto como a cualquier otro adolescente. Podía permanecer bailando en la pista de baile hasta que me echasen de la discoteca, y reconozco que en ocasiones me sentía incluso más cómoda con mi forma de ser de noche, en el abrazo de la oscuridad. Seguramente porque me permitía ser más... yo misma.

Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra, y ser obligada a asistir a una fiesta, con gente a la que ni siquiera conocía, en plena época de exámenes de recuperación... Al margen de las matemáticas, mis notas habían sido excelentes, pero una asignatura suspensa, aunque sólo fuese una, suponía una verdadera catástrofe para mis exageradamente exigentes padres. Había dedicado todo el verano a estudiar trigonometría, ecuaciones y logaritmos, y no pensaba echarlo a perder emborrachándome en una fiesta la noche anterior al examen.

Pero Alice no iba a entenderlo tan fácilmente.

-Mira, la cuestión es la siguiente... -repetí por enésima vez, armándome de paciencia- Renée está a punto de llamar, ¿y qué se supone que voy a decirle? ¡Querrá hablar con tu madre!

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se probaba un vestido de seda negra casi transparente y daba vueltas sobre sí misma frente al espejo. Frunció el ceño, insatisfecha, y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la ayudase a bajarse la cremallera.

-Tienes que reconocer que tu madre es un poco pesada... ¡Nos conocemos de toda la vida, por el amor de Dios! -gruñó- Creía que habías dicho que pensaba que yo era una buena influencia para ti.

-Y lo creía. Pero desde lo de Matt me temo que ha empezado a desconfiar de todo lo que me rodea. Incluida tu.

Podría haber definido a mi madre con una interminable serie de adjetivos, pero el que mejor la describía sin duda era el de "controladora". Ella era la clase de madre _superjoven_ y _supermoderna_ que, a pesar de todo esto, se comportaba como la más carca entre las carcas. Decía que no quería que yo cometiese sus mismos errores, que me esperaba un futuro brillante que no debía echar por tierra. ¡Pero yo no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese quedado embarazada a los diecisiete del mayor patán del instituto! De hecho, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y permanecía _intacta_, tal y como ella habría querido. Estaba haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta, era una buena estudiante, una buena hija y creo que también una buena amiga. Pero supongo que para mi madre no era suficiente. Sentía el impulso de controlar hasta el último de mis actos, desde el mismísimo día de mi nacimiento y diecisiete años más tarde, yo empezaba a estar más que harta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te pierdas esto -insistió ella- . ¡Ahora es el momento de pasarlo bien! ¿Quieres termina como Renée, agobiada por todo y sin haber disfrutado tu adolescencia?

No, no quería ser como mi madre bajo ningún concepto. No era una mala persona, desde luego, pero su idea de la intimidad y la libertad dejaban mucho que desear. Además, le estaban saliendo arrugas, y no de la risa precisamente.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo con todo! -exclamé, poniéndome en pie de un salto- ¡Esta noche va a ser legendaria!

Alice sonrió, mareada de felicidad, y me empujó hacia el armario en busca de algo decente que ponerme.

Sí, estaba claro. Aquella iba a ser una gran noche.

¿Sabéis qué es lo peor de hacerse ideas preconcebidas sobre algo? Que sólo son eso, ideas que uno forma en su imaginativa cabeza antes de que conozca la realidad y se estrelle. Y eso fue justamente lo que sucedió cuando llegamos a la casa de Emmet, el chico que organizaba la fiesta.

Emmet era un viejo amigo de Alice, y con _amigo_ quiero decir que se daban el lote, muy a menudo. Lo hacían hasta que él se fue a la Universidad. Desde entonces se veían esporádicamente, y aunque Alice rara vez comentaba algo sobre el tema, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella noche era muy importante para ella. Quizá trataba de reconquistarle, y no le resultaría muy difícil con aquella minifalda de brillantes tan extremadamente corta.

Al contrario que a Alice, a mí no me gustaba demasiado llamar la atención. Era bastante sociable y creo que caía bien a la gente, pero no era el alma de la fiesta ni me verías subida a la barra de un bar marcándome un baile provocativo... cosa que ella había hecho en varias ocasiones. En cuanto a lo físico, como toda adolescente me gustaba estar guapa. No hasta el punto enfermizo de algunas chicas de mi instituto, que no tenían carne, sólo piel flácida y cubierta de maquillaje. De hecho, tenía un par de buenas curvas, pero me consideraba más bien delgada. Alice solía decir que yo era algo así como una diosa exótica de la belleza. Pero viniendo de alguien que perdía la cabeza por cada chico que conocía y que adoraba al grupito de celebridades de moda en Hollywood, no contaba con mucha credibilidad.

Como fuera, aquella noche mi mejor amiga se había vestido para arrasar, y a su lado me sentía como un gigante demasiado informal. El hecho de que le llevaba casi dos cabezas, a pesar de sus tacones y mis Converse completamente planas, no ayudaba demasiado. Ella parecía una estrella, toda resplandeciente y con el cabello corto y oscuro más rizado que de costumbre. A su lado, en zapato plano, con unos vaqueros ajustados, una sencilla camiseta blanca y mi cazadora de cuero favorita, parecía una Kate Moss del-día-después-de-la-fiesta. Mi pelo estaba ondulado, largo y rubio como siempre, y el maquillaje apenas había hecho acto de presencia.

En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, todas las miradas fueron hacia Alice, y esta vez ni siquiera sentí un atisbo de envidia en mi interior. En el jardín de la impresionante mansión había una innumerable cantidad de tíos universitarios, cada uno más borracho que el anterior, gritando cada cual más y más alto. Y juro que todos, sin excepción, se giraron para observarnos. Pude ver a alguno babeando como auténticos gilipollas descerebrados.

-¡Alguien ha olvidado llamar a la niñera esta noche!-gritó uno de aquellos cretinos, recostado contra un árbol con una jarra de cerveza en la mano- ¡Tened cuidado, chicas, los muchachos están hambrientos esta noche! ¿A que sí?

Una multitud de inútiles gritó al unísono un "sí" ensordecedor, seguido por un montón de carcajadas y comentarios lascivos. Estuve a punto de darle una oportunidad a aquella fiesta, incluso después de la primera impresión tan decepcionante, hasta que oí a un cretino gritando a un metro de distancia:

-Me pido a la rubia. Tú puedes quedarte a la facilona.

Dudé entre partirle la cara a aquel desgraciado o largarme, pero mi fuerza física era más bien inexistente, así que opté por la segunda opción. Tomé a Alice de la mano, quien gracias a Dios no había oído aquél comentario, y ella tropezó con sus tacones y se tambaleó sobre la acera.

-¡Alice!

Un tipo se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros y poco a poco las risitas a nuestro alrededor se fueron atenuando hasta convertirse en simples murmullos. A medida que se acercaba pude reconocer a Emmet, sólo que ya no era un chiquillo delgado y lleno de acné, sino un tío fuerte y musculoso, de apariencia bastante intimidatoria. La camiseta gris de media manga, que resaltaba hasta el último de los músculos de su torso, pareció reventar cuando se agachó para coger a mi amiga en brazos y darle varias vueltas en el aire. Ella rió encantada y estrechó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, quedándose en la misma posición incluso cuando él dejó de girar sobre sí mismo.

Al resto de indeseables pareció amedrentarles el hecho de que aquella chica definitivamente significaba _algo_ para Emmet, y volvieron a concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo, ignorándonos. Que tuviesen tanto respeto a alguien como Emmet me asustaba en cierta forma... ¿Se hacía respetar de un modo decente o era el típico macarra? No quería que Alice estuviese con nadie parecido a lo segundo, ni remotamente.

-¡Pensaba que no vendríais! -dijo él, sonriéndonos a ambas- Tú debes de ser Bella.

Le saludé con la mano, no queriendo acercarme demasiado a un cuerpo tan imponente. Sentía que en cuanto dijese algo que le molestase me atraparía la cabeza entre sus brazos y me la aplastaría como una mosca. _Huuugh_

_-_Sí, y tú definitivamente tienes que ser Emmet. -respondí con una media sonrisa.

Él soltó una carcajada y nos indicó que le siguiésemos. Nos guió hacia la casa por el extenso jardín, sorteando vomitonas, cristales rotos y botellas de plástico tiradas por todas partes. Por suerte nos cruzamos con varias chicas, ya que aquella fiesta parecía más una reunión masculina que otra cosa, pero por desgracia, la mayoría eran tan descerebradas como los tíos. Vestían aún más exageradamente que Alice, y algunas incluso se habían quitado varias prendas de ropa y se dedicaban a desfilar a lo largo de las escaleras de la entrada. Quizá se creían modelos de Victoria´s Secret. Bueno, pues no lo eran.

Emmet nos hizo un tour por la casa, nos enseñó el impresionante salón, la grandiosa cocina que habría enamorado a Renée, una sala de juegos que habría enloquecido a mi hermano Nate, el experto en tecnologías más joven que yo conocía, y los baños.

-Os enseñaría los dormitorios, pero es zona prohibida. -se disculpó, guiándonos de nuevo hacia el salón- En realidad, creo que nadie me ha hecho caso cuando lo he dicho, así que ahora mismo debe haber unas cinco parejas montándoselo por toda la casa.

Tragué saliva ante sus palabras. Si algún desconocido tuviese relaciones en mi cama le perseguiría con un bate de béisbol hasta que me comprase unas sábanas nuevas.

-Bueno, esto es todo. Tenéis bebida en todas las habitaciones, aunque si sois de gusto refinado, os recomiendo que echéis un vistazo a la colección de mi padre en la despensa, al lado de la cocina. -me miró y soltó una risa- Seguro que ahí encontrarás algo de tu gusto.

No sabía si tomármelo como un cumplido, pero me había descrito como "refinada", y eso era un buen punto a su favor. Decidí darle algo de margen.

-Alice, te apetece... ¿que te enseñe la piscina? -le susurró, acariciándole el pelo a mi amiga.

Hasta ahí había llegado el margen. ¿Acaso podía existir una excusa peor y más tópica? Alice no podía estar con un tío así, ella merecía más.

-¡Pues claro!

No podía ser cierto. Esta era con diferencia la peor juerga de mi vida.

-¿No te importa, verdad?

Ella me miró como pidiéndome perdón, aunque las dos sabíamos que lo estaba deseando. Yo negué con la cabeza, aunque más que una respuesta a su pregunta era un gesto de resignación. La noche ya no podía ir a peor. Sólo faltaba que mi madre nos pillase a ambas y entonces el plan habría fallado por completo. En realidad, ya ni tan siquiera me importaba. Hubiese hecho casi cualquier cosa por volver a casa.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Alice se abrazó a Emmet y muy juntos, demasiado juntos, se fueron de camino al jardín trasero, riendo en voz baja y susurrándose cosas al oído. No quería ni imaginar qué podía estar diciendo aquel cretino.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola en una fiesta en la que no conocía a nadie más. A mi alrededor había un par de tíos muy pasados que me miraban de una forma que casi podía considerarse una violación, de modo que decidí poner pies en polvorosa. Comencé a dar vueltas en círculos por la casa buscando algo que hacer. No había traído mi iPod, así que no tenía nada con qué entretenerme. Llegué a plantearme el echar a andar y volver a casa de Alice, quizá llegaría en una hora o algo más, pero al fin y al cabo era mejor que aquello. Sólo que era de noche y fuera hacía un frío de narices, para estar en septiembre, y no podía permitirme ser atacada por algún psicópata autoestopista y no poder defenderme por tener el cuerpo entumecido y helado.

Cerré los ojos durante un instante tratando de tranquilizarme, y entonces se me ocurrió el único lugar donde tal vez podría encontrar un poco de paz.

Corrí hacia la cocina y me escabullí sin hacer ruido, lejos de aquellas chicas que planeaban hacer un striptease sobre la encimera. Abrí rápidamente la que se suponía que tenía que ser la puerta de la despensa, y la cerré rápidamente a mis espaldas. Creyendo que nadie me había visto, apoyé la frente contra la madera y cerré los ojos respirando con agitación. Quería desaparecer. Rápido. Ya. En aquel mismo instante.

Y entonces, algo me tocó el muslo, y cuando me volví, con el corazón encogido por el susto, me encontré al tipo más extraordinariamente atractivo que había visto nunca, sujetando una botella de algo que parecía demasiado caro para consumirse en una fiesta como aquella, e inclinándola hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¡Joder, casi me matas! -exclamé, llevándome una mano al pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Dio un trago a la botella y volvió a dejarla a su lado, cerca de mi pierna.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Huir de todo. -respondió, sonriéndome de nuevo- Y buscar algo decente. Prueba un poco, está bastante bueno.

No pensaba probar nada que viniese de un desconocido, y él lo supo al instante. Soltó una carcajada y me miró a los ojos. Bueno, _guau_. Desde la primera mirada me había quedado claro que era muy guapo, pero no me había fijado en sus ojos. Eran azules, de un tono tan claro que podía confundirse con gris e incluso un suave violeta. Sin duda eran lo que más destacaba de su rostro, pero no lo único. No era perfecto, obviamente. Su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida hacia la izquierda y el labio inferior era más fino que el superior, pero esto le daba un atractivo de... imperfección. Y resultaba sexy. Llevaba puesta la cazadora, azul marino y de corte informal, y unos vaqueros oscuros a juego con unas deportivas. Llevaba unas Ray-Ban negras colgando del cuello de la camiseta, y podía ver en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta una cajetilla de tabaco. Era delgado pero fibroso, y aunque estaba sentado y encogido entre los estantes, parecía bastante alto.

-Está bien, me alegra que no te fíes de cualquiera, eso dice mucho de ti. -comentó, sacando un cigarrillo- Pero no sabes lo que te pierdes, en serio, esto es lo mejor que vas a encontrar aquí.

Decidí bajar la guardia al menos durante un instante y me quité la chaqueta, dejándola a su lado en el suelo. Él me observó en silencio dando un par de caladas al pitillo y escrutándome con la mirada mientras me dirigía a la estantería y buscaba algo medianamente aceptable. Necesitaba un trago.

-No recuerdo haberte visto nunca, así que supongo que no eres universitaria, ¿cierto?

Solté una risa mientras leía un par de etiquetas de ron añejo.

-¿Por qué crees que me recordarías, de haberme visto alguna vez?

-Bueno, no creo que seas como el resto de chicas de esta fiesta, así que eso habría ayudado a que te recordase.

Asentí lentamente, decantándome por una botella de cava y sentándome a su lado. El humo del cigarrillo me golpeó en la cara y comencé a toser. Él lo alejó de mí con un gesto de disculpa en la cara.

-En primer lugar, fumar mata. -murmuré, poniendo mala cara- Y en segundo, ¿qué te hace creer que no soy como ellas?

El chico misterioso soltó una carcajada y apagó el cigarrillo, para mi sorpresa.

-En primer lugar, estoy intentando dejarlo. -respondió, excusándose como sólo un fumador habitual habría hecho- Y en segundo... ¿siempre respondes a las preguntas con otra pregunta?

-Casi siempre, sí.

Esta vez su risa fue más pausada y agradable, más íntima. Sus labios dejaron paso a una dentadura increíblemente blanca y brillante. Y yo me quedé observándole embelesada. Me sentía como una estúpida hablando y bebiendo con un desconocido por muy guapo que fuese, pero ya que iba a tener que pasar buena parte de la noche allí, mejor hacerlo con alguien que a simple vista parecía legal. _Y ardiente_.

-Me llamo Edward, por cierto.

Dudé durante un instante si debía decirle mi verdadero nombre, es decir, el nombre completo, el que muy pocos sabían y del cual me avergonzaba. Decidí que en realidad no importaba, después de aquella noche nunca volvería a ver a aquel chico, Edward.

-Bella Swan.

-¿En serio? -preguntó- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Bella?

Me sonrojé antes de que hubiese terminado la pregunta.

-Es una especie de diminutivo de... Isabella.

-¡Vaya, muy original! Creo que te va de maravilla.

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que lo odio, no es como si me hubieses hecho un cumplido.

-¿Por qué lo odias? Es tu nombre, al fin y al cabo. Y es diferente, como tú.

Aquel chico, por guapo que fuese, estaba empezando a irritarme.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí o sobre cómo soy? Tal vez no soy tan diferente de la gente de ahí afuera.

Edward negó con la cabeza y vació de un largo trago el poco líquido que quedaba en el fondo de la botella.

-Soy bueno percibiendo esas cosas. -reconoció- Y además, resulta bastante evidente.

-¿Por qué? -quise saber.

Él se acercó un par de centímetros y pude sentir su aliento a tabaco y menta muy cerca de mi rostro. Sus ojos extraordinariamente claro recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. ¿Iba a besarme? Y más importante aún, ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera? Mi cabeza decía que no, pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente en contra.

-Porque eres la chica más guapa de esta fiesta, con una diferencia abismal, y has venido aquí a esconderte. -contestó, a penas en un susurro- Y todas las demás, mientras tanto, están ahí fuera tratando de llenar el vacío que tú habrás dejado tras de ti. Sin éxito, claro.

¿Quién era este chico y de dónde había salido? Joder, no había tíos así en mi instituto. Con sólo un par de frases había conseguido dejarme sin aliento, como nunca antes.

-Y tú debes de ser el rompecorazones de la facultad, ¿no es así? -bromeé un poco, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y de distraer la atención de mí.

Edward sonrió de aquella manera que no había visto nunca antes, hacia el lado derecho, formando un hoyuelo en su otra mejilla. Me fascinaba.

-Yo no lo diría así, pero no puedo quejarme en cuanto a relaciones se refiere.

-Debí imaginar que eras un Don Juan, esperando a la primera incauta que buscase refugio en esta pequeña ratonera sin salida, ansioso por un poco de acción y adrenalina... -me burlé, soltando una carcajada.

-Vale, chica lista, ¡me has pillado! Y dime, Swan... ¿puedo llamarte así?

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Si te dijese que no, me harías caso?

-¡Ya estás otra vez! -se carcajeó.

Agaché la cabeza a modo de disculpa y di un trago a la botella de cava, que estaba vaciándose demasiado deprisa. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y en el cerebro, y ya no estaba segura de cuánto se debía a aquel chico tan irresistible y cuánto a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Nunca he tenido buen estómago a la hora de beber.

-Bien, Swan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mi amiga se ha ido a _ver la piscina_ con el dueño de la casa, -suspiré- y no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a la mía. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de venir pero... por amistad, a veces una hace muchas gilipolleces.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de incomprensión y sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Conoces a Emmet?

-Sí, estoy aquí por él. Invitó a Alice, mi mejor amiga. Antes salían, o algo así. En realidad no estoy segura de lo que hacían, ¡ni quiero saberlo! -sentí un escalofrío al imaginar lo que podía estar haciendo con aquel imbécil- Supongo que tú también le conoces, sino no estarías aquí.

Se rió con amargura y algo en sus ojos me dijo que él también deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte, excepto allí.

-Le conozco demasiado bien. Pero sin embargo, tengo otros motivos para estar aquí.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta y solté una palabrota al ver el nombre de mi madre en la pantalla. Si pensaba que iba a escuchar sus recomendaciones para "antes de dormir" aquella noche, estaba muy equivocada. Cuando volviese a casa le diría que habíamos ido al cine, o algo así. No quería que nada interrumpiese aquel momento.

-¿No respondes? -me preguntó, volviendo a sonreír.

-Ni hablar, no quiero saber nada de padres ahora. -respondí, guardando el móvil y encarándole. Supe que estaba demasiado borracha en el momento en que me planteé seriamente besarle- ¡Estoy harta! En serio, esta noche venía buscando un poco de diversión, libertad, sensaciones... no sé, diferentes. Y me encuentro con la misma jodida mierda de siempre. ¡Soy tan gafe!

Edward me observó en silencio mientras hablaba y acercó su mano lentamente hacia mi barbilla. La acarició con dedos firmes y suaves, y una infinidad de sensaciones me recorrieron el cuerpo desde la nuca hasta la punta de mis pies.

-Tal vez no hayas buscado en el lugar adecuado... -susurró, demasiado cerca, y sin embargo, no lo suficiente- Pero si estás aquí, tal vez sea el destino.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras él sujetaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y la acercaba a su rostro, muy despacio, y pude sentir su aliento y su aroma a ropa limpia y a hombre.

-No creo en el destino. -respondí, aún más cerca.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y con el índice rocé el material de la pasta de sus gafas de sol. Su piel, bajo la fina tela de la camiseta, estaba ardiendo y supuso un alivio para mis dedos helados. Él se estremeció y sonrió, a menos de dos centímetros de mis labios.

-Es una suerte, porque yo tampoco.

Casi en un suspiro, su boca se amoldó a la mía como dos piezas de un puzzle, por muy tópico que pueda sonar, y sentí más cosas de las que jamás había sentido nunca antes en un beso. Sus manos me acariciaron el cuello, descendiendo poco a poco por los hombros y llegando a mi cintura. Fue amable, pero ardiente, y de algún modo parecía que no quería soltarme, nunca. Me faltó el aire y separé nuestros labios, pero él siguió el recorrido por mi mandíbula y mi garganta. Y aún así no podía respirar. Pero quería sentirle más cerca, todavía más. Y mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos...

La puerta se abrió, golpeándonos con el aire helado en la pequeña despensa, que en aquel momento parecía estar en llamas. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando reparé en que Emmet y una Alice muerta de risa estaban observándonos desde el umbral, fue demasiado tarde. Miré a Edward, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba con dificultad, pero él no me devolvió la mirada.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, hermanito.

La voz de Emmet resonó en mi cabeza como un tambor.

Edward era el hermano de Emmet. Y yo acababa de darme el lote con él.

-¡Bella, tenemos que irnos! -exclamó Alice, dejando de reírse y tirando de mí para que me levantase- Te olvidaste el cargador y Renée está a punto de ir a mi casa llevártelo. Nos matará si no estamos allí.

Bravo. Como siempre, me había equivocado, la noche aún podía ir a peor.


End file.
